


Rearranged

by teapotscandal, XanderB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Relationship, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Courting Rituals, Culture Shock, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Human Trafficking, Hunters & Hunting, Innocence, Innocent Eren Yeager, Language Barrier, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Marine Corps, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Original Clans (Warriors), Soldier Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soldiers, Traditions, Tribal, US Military, culture clash, dubious army knowledge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotscandal/pseuds/teapotscandal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: After saving a group of kidnapped Omega's from human trafficking, Levi, a United States Marine, is offered a gift he cannot refuse.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 42
Kudos: 450





	Rearranged

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: Before anyone crucifies us for posting yet another fic before our others are finished, we wrote this... I wanna say two years ago? But it's one of our favourites and we really really want to share it. It's been wasting away in our folders for too long and we thought this might tide you all over while you wait for us to have time to work on our other fics. This story should only have up to four chapters and maybeee an epilogue, so it's our shortest to date. 
> 
> Disclaimer: While Eren's clan is inspired by a mixture of different cultures and ethnic tribes in modern society, it is completely fictional so please do not confuse our depiction as an appropriation of any real culture or ethnicity. Eren's clothing was inspired by the character [Kida](https://atlantisthelostempire.fandom.com/wiki/Kidagakash_Nedakh) from Disney's Atlantis.

“Omega pretty… yes?” Chief Pixis questioned in broken English with a decidedly lecherous smile, gesturing to the green eyed Omega kneeling beside him. 

The windswept brunette was fidgeting and biting his lip, flanked by his parents and remaining silent. He tried to keep his eyes on the ground meekly like he was supposed to, but he found himself glancing up at the foreign Alpha soldier in front of him, the one that had saved his life. 

Levi’s brow furrowed in confusion, eyes still hooded and hazy from sleep, running over the Omega knelt next to the village chief. “Uh sure yeah, he’s very pretty…” He answered roughly, a hand rubbing at the shaved back of his head. What the hell was going on and where the hell was Hange when he needed her? 

He’d been in the village a week with the rest of his platoon. They’d managed to complete their first mission less than a day ago, hence why he’d been fucking sleeping when three of the Alpha and Beta villagers had come to cheerfully drag him out of bed for… whatever this was exactly. 

He recognized the Omega as one of the group of kidnappees they’d rescued from the rebel traffickers they’d rounded up the day before. The kid was definitely beautiful, but Levi couldn’t quite figure out why the chief was asking his opinion in the first place. And of fucking course, their team interpreter, Hange, was nowhere to be seen, probably watching the whole scene unfolding and laughing her ass off somewhere. He shifted his stance idly, already feeling the stickiness rising in the salty sea air, his dog tags jingling as they jostled against his chest while he tried to ignore all the inquisitive and expectant eyes on him. He was glad he’d slept in his undershirt and pants. It was bad enough he didn’t know what the hell was going on here, and there were too many scents to make a proper guess; he didn’t need to be naked on top of it.

Pixis nodded his head, looking pleased with the soldier’s answer before he barked at the Omega to stand up as the chief stood along with him. He was wearing a red and gold decorated wrap skirt that tied on the side of his hip with a matching red top that covered his chest in a triangle. 

“Eren, twenty… still young yes,” Pixis announced to Levi before he grabbed the boy by the mouth and opened it to show Levi inside. “All teeth… good see…” Pixis began, letting go as Eren glared at his chief, looking like he might want to bite him. Pixis then swooped down to hike Eren’s skirt up as the Omega squeaked and scrambled to keep the other half down. “Wide hips, good child bearing! See? Good?” Pixis said, looking at Levi to see his reaction. 

Levi was watching the Omega as the chief talked, furrow in his brow deepening as he was distinctly reminded of stepping onto a car lot. They’d just rescued these kids from being trafficked into the sex trade and here the chief was trying to sell him one of them. “Whoa whoa, hey, don’t. It’s fine, I can see yeah. Good, awesome, okay,” Levi replied abruptly when the chief started hitching up Eren’s skirt, stepping forward with his hands out in a staying motion. It was pretty clear the kid was uncomfortable and embarrassed and really whatever the chief was selling, Levi wasn’t buying, even if the Omega was even lovelier than Levi had first thought. He even smelled good.

It had to be the kid’s scent that was stronger like cocoa and coffee and something sweeter, like vanilla, and embittered with threads of distress. Now that he was closer, it was easy to pick it out amongst the tangle of smells that lingered in the damp air. And Levi was embarrassed for him. Jesus Christ, why did this shit always happen to him?

Pixis shot Levi a toothy grin and let go of Eren’s skirt then yelled out to the gathered people, “It’s good yeah, it’s good!” The people started to clap their hands and cheer as Eren righted himself and flushed pink, smiling shyly at the Alpha as his people celebrated around him. But it wasn’t over yet. 

Gripping Eren by the shoulders, Pixis turned the Omega around. “Plump Omega… no skinny no fat. Soft, firm; good heats,” Pixis explained to the Alpha, gesturing to Eren’s ass defined by the tight wrap skirt. “Here, you feel,” Pixis declared, grabbing Levi’s hand to press directly to the Omega’s round rump, making Eren startle, but he didn’t move away, allowing the foreign Alpha to feel. 

“Huh? Wait, what…” Levi’s confused protests trailed off as the elder Alpha enthusiastically grasped his hand and set it right on the kid’s backside. Didn’t these people believe in underwear? He really didn’t mean to when his fingers twitched reflexively against the plushness and he looked away, feeling heat across the nape of his neck. Fuck, what had he done? He just wanted the guy to leave the kid alone.

He belatedly tried to pull his hand away, finding Pixis’ grip to be rather insistent and when Levi looked to him, he could tell the chief was waiting for an affirmation. God help him, “It’s great. It’s enough now,” he said hoarsely, nodding emphatically in the hopes that the other man would stop embarrassing the shit out of both him and the Omega. 

“He likes,” Pixis yelled out to the crowd, their cheering and clapping even louder this time as Pixis flipped Eren around and turned somber. “Eren… headstrong… stubborn. Smart. Read, write… Omega son of healer. Healthy, give many strong offspring,” Pixis said, patting Eren atop the head and looking at him fondly like a proud father. He turned back to Levi, stepping forward to clasp his hand on the Alpha’s shoulder. “You good Alpha. You save children… Honour in old ways,” he continued before grabbing Eren’s hand then Levi’s to hold together. “Become with Eren. Your children be clan and you family… Highest honour,” Pixis explained, his tone gravely serious. 

There was no higher honour in their culture than to gift a clan Omega to an outsider Alpha, to allow the mix of clan blood and therefore accept Levi as one of their own. It was unheard of in the modern community, but it was the only gift fitting after what this Alpha soldier had done for their people. 

“ _Shit…_ ” Levi breathed; how had he managed to get roped into this? He’d only been doing his job. He definitely hadn’t come with the intention of finding himself a mate. He didn’t ever intend that actually. Being special ops Marine corps, it seemed easier and safer to remain unattached; there was no telling if and when he wouldn’t be coming home from one of these missions. And how in the hell was he going to explain that to these people when they hardly understood English? 

“Where the fuck is Hange?” He questioned under his breath, awkwardly holding the kid’s hand and trying not to stare at him, looking imploringly at Pixis instead, “I… It’s very generous of you, but I really can’t…”

The crowd collectively gasped then whispers grew louder and louder until the whole clan was voicing their outrage at the refusal. “Can’t? Why? Why,” Pixis said, gripping their arms tighter, “You say good, pretty! Good Omega, good match.” Pixis threw up his hands and stomped away as his councillors, including Eren's parents, surrounded him and began discussing heatedly and rapidly in their native tongue, looking angrier and angrier at the refusal. 

“Double shit,” Levi sighed, watching the group of elders gesticulating wildly while talking irately. He could only catch a couple words here and there. He couldn’t really get exactly what they were saying, but it wasn’t fucking good, that was for sure. And they kept looking over at him and Eren as if the kid had done something wrong. This was not going well at all. Now they were offended because he didn’t want their gratitude.

Eren was finally staring openly at the Alpha, still gripping onto the man’s hand as the chaos reigned around him. Taking a step into the Alpha’s personal space, he leaned forward to sniff at the man’s neck. Yes, this was the man that had saved him; he would know that smell anywhere. A little shudder ran through his body before he pulled back with cheeks flushed from something different than embarrassment. “You save me…” Eren breathed for only the Alpha to hear as he cocked his head to the right, “If no like, I speak chief, get different Omega…” Eren nodded his head towards a group of Omegas kneeling in the back; many of whom Levi had saved as well.

Levi stiffened when Eren stepped into his space, holding his breath unconsciously as the kid sniffed at him and he looked at Eren when the Omega pulled away again with glassy moss eyes half dilated and rosy cheeks. And that scent was so strong, thicker and sweeter and no longer distressed with embarrassment. And he had to swallow a sudden excess of saliva before he could answer the Omega’s soft words, shaking his head, trying vainly to explain, “No no, that’s alright. I don’t want another, just… this is very sudden… and I’m not supposed to be fraternizing with the locals.”

Eren blinked, and blinked again. Nose wrinkling as he looked heavensward and mouthed Levi’s words silently, trying to decipher the language. There was no way he could understand that last part, but he could definitely figure out the first couple of words. He suddenly brightened, giving Levi a smile that rivaled the sun. “Quick fast. Surprise! Need slow!” Exclaimed the Omega as he began to bounce where he stood, latching onto the word ‘sudden’ and developing his own understanding of what Levi had said. Turning his head, Eren called to chief Pixis, who immediately stomped over, seemingly set on banishing Levi and his group from their village. “Alpha wants court first!” Eren grinned smugly, like he’d figured out some puzzle that no one else could. 

Pixis eyes blew wide in shock, replacing the look of anger as he looked back and forth between the Alpha and Eren. Rubbing his chin, he considered it for a moment, then nodded his head as a relieved smile once again spread across his face. “Alpha want court!” He yelled out to the clan, and all the angry hollering stopped, swiftly replaced with cheers and celebration once again. 

“Wait, that's not what I…” The Alpha began to protest again, but it was washed away in the tide of exuberant congratulations. He carded his fingers through his hair in exasperation, glancing between the practically glowing Omega and the rest of the excited congregation. “Fuck it,” he conceded as the chief's hand settled on his shoulder and he released a heavy breath. At the very least, he’d bought himself some time. Maybe Hange would have better luck explaining to their overly generous hosts without pissing them off. Doubtful, but an Alpha could dream. Looking at his apparent Omega, smiling so brightly and Levi could smell the victorious pride on him, the Alpha could only pray for strength. Just what the hell had he gotten himself into? 

Marriage certainly hadn't been within the decided parameters of his operation. It wasn't like he could use the excuse he already had a mate; it was obvious in his scent, no matter how he attempted to suppress it, that he did not and wasn't the least uninterested in the pretty, lithe and leggy Omega currently sneaking shy glances at him. He was so fucked…

Pixis spoke to Eren in their native tongue, and Eren responded with a smile and a nod before they both looked at Levi expectantly. The longer they waited, the more annoyed Pixis became before finally, Eren realized that Levi probably had no idea what they were waiting for. Leaning forward once again, Eren said, “You inspect now Alpha, sure unmarked. Scent, oath courting…” With that, he tilted his head to the side, baring his neck for the Alpha to look at. Normally the Alpha was supposed to force his head to the side, but he figured Levi wouldn’t want to after his objections to the way Pixis pulled him around. 

It was really unnecessary, but they were all watching him like fucking hyenas as the Omega presented his throat for the Alpha’s inspection. And Levi was goddamn glad they’d been trained for shit like this because if he hadn't been, there was no way he’d have managed to keep from burying his face in the tanned column. As it was, his fingertips tingled and his mouth watered and his damn scent spiked as his pulse did because he just knew if he refused, he’d put himself right back in the line of fire. 

Pixis was waiting expectantly; he could see him out of his peripheral though he was staring at Eren’s neck. He wet his suddenly parched lips and took a step, then another, rigid as he fought with himself. He shouldn’t be marking any Omegas and he definitely didn’t need to be sure that they were unused (Jesus Christ), but if he didn’t, it wasn’t going to be good. As his hands found purchase on the Omega’s sides, the pressure tender and coaxing as he drew Eren in, he leaned up, nose skimming skin before he turned his head a bit and pressed his neck to Eren’s. His scent immediately attached itself possessively to the kid and he couldn’t help the rumbling growl that ricocheted in his chest. And as his instincts urged him, his marking became more aggressive and all he could think was that he was going to be in so much fucking shit for this. Erwin was going to pitch a fit.

When Levi gripped Eren’s hips, the Omega tentatively placed his hands on the Alpha’s shoulders. He had never been marked by an Alpha he wasn’t related to, so he didn’t know quite what to expect. Where Levi’s nose skimmed along his neck, it felt like fire, and as soon as the Alpha’s scent gland rubbed against his own, Eren gasped, pulling Levi closer as his arms wrapped more securely around the man’s shoulders. Levi’s grip on his hips didn’t let up as he continued to dominate Eren, folding the Omega in half bent backwards as he scented the boy, and as soon as the growled call echoed in Levi’s chest, Eren answered with a whining purr of his own. This felt _a lot_ better than Eren had thought it would. 

Levi had to force himself away from the kid before he forgot where they were and what he was and was not supposed to be doing. He jerked back from Eren abruptly, face flushed and eyes dilated fatly, hazy with possessive desire. He _wanted_ this Omega. Or at least the animal part of him did. The kid smelled so damn good. He was half hard for fuck’s sake; thank fuck he’d pulled away when he did. He shouldn’t be encouraging this whole thing; he _really_ shouldn’t, but the way Eren was looking and smiling at him made it really fucking hard to remember why. It shouldn’t be a transaction like this; Eren wasn’t goods to be traded… How the hell was he the bad guy for not wanting to accept? This was completely fucked up.

Eren was left trembling in pleasure, bright green eyes obscured under the fluttering of his long lashes as he breathed, trying to get himself under control. That felt _good_ , too good. He almost wished that Levi didn't want to court so that they could go straight to bonding. If scent marking felt _that_ good then bonding would feel even better. The Omega couldn’t wait; he was so glad he’d offered himself as tribute. 

“Good! Good!” Pixis said, ruffling Eren’s hair in praise. He said something in their dialect, and Eren immediately looked up, face flaming red. Pixis just smiled at Eren’s obvious embarrassment then held out a hand as if to say ‘go on’. Eren bit his lip and bowed his head then finally righted himself where he stood. Grabbing onto Levi’s hand as the entire clan cheered on his victory in acquiring a mate to be, Eren led the Alpha away from the chief’s hut and began swiftly dragging Levi to where they needed to go; his heat hut. 

Levi let the Omega lead him, still a bit hazy and confused. He had no idea where the kid was taking him, but he was happy enough to get away from the chief’s residence and out from under all those expectant stares he’d been receiving. His fingers twitched in Eren’s grip and he couldn’t help but watch his hips as he moved; he even moved pretty and Levi wondered obscurely if the kid knew how to dance.

They moved through the village and finally reached where Eren had built his heat hut, a round building with walls made of mud and stone with a thatched roof. Pulling aside the embroidered rug, he ducked his head as he led Levi through the doorway then turned to watch the Alpha’s reaction nervously. He had the nicest heat hut in the village, filled with rugs he’d embroidered himself, bedding stuffed with the feathers of the seabirds that flocked at the coast and furs from the animals he had killed and skinned. He had a hearth and an oven and pots filled with non-perishable food that he had farmed and foraged himself. There was also a private garden in the back filled with herbs, medicines for Eren to take care of his future family. 

He hoped his Alpha liked it. 

Levi looked around as they entered another hut, quickly realizing it must belong to the Omega, given the heavy scent of him within it. He didn’t quite understand why he’d been brought there, but looking back at Eren, it was pretty clear the Omega was waiting for his approval. It was a cozy and inviting space, obviously well taken care of and as clean as a hut could be; Levi couldn’t say he wasn’t impressed. Some markings on the far wall where the bed was settled comfortably called his attention and he curiously stepped further inside, determined to get a closer look. Turned out they were paintings, likely done by a child closest to the ground and then more that were clearly the work of an adult spreading higher. They told a story, a fairytale of sorts and were endearing and Levi reached out to trace some without conscious thought, smiling as he imagined the Omega painting them with his fingers over a span of years.

He blinked then glanced at Eren, a sudden thought occurring to him, tone husky and a bit breathless as he voiced it, “Did you… build this place yourself?” It was no wonder the kid was fidgeting and looking at him so nervously. The Alpha in him definitely approved. 

Eren nodded his head furiously. “Omega build heat hut from small,” Eren explained, stepping on the balls of his feet over to where Levi was and sat down on the bed, still fidgeting, “Hut where spend heat then home for future Alpha and babies.” His fingers spread out on the soft furs beneath him, blushing as he could still smell the tendrils of his past heat in the room. No matter how many times he washed the place, it kept his scent, but now it was mixing with Levi’s since no one had ever been in this place before aside his parents when he was a small child first starting the build.

“That’s...” Levi wasn’t even sure what to say, baffled by the odd cultural norm. Omegas certainly didn’t build their own homes when they were children where he was from. It was kind of amazing really. Eren definitely should be proud and Levi couldn’t help but be a little proud himself even if the concept seemed a little barbaric to the Alpha. Eren was definitely an attractive Omega, and not just because he looked pretty. “Wow…”

He inhaled a deep breath, stalling for something more to say as he watched Eren fidgeting on the bedding. He almost wanted to join him, but settled for shifting closer instead, his scent possessively spreading through the space, braiding with the Omega’s pleasantly as if it fucking belonged there, welcomed like the place had been waiting just for him. It was striking because it’d never happened before, not to him at least and this situation couldn’t be more abnormal. 

“There’s never been another Alpha in here, has there?” He asked as he exhaled, unable to keep from voicing the conclusion he’d come to from the heavily alluring scent of Eren in the hut. There were traces of others, but familial so he disregarded them, instinct dictating they were unthreatening and he didn’t quite realize he was leaning in until he’d inhaled again and nearly found himself falling into the Omega. As it was, his breath stirred the deep chestnut of Eren’s hair. Levi knew it was soft, had felt it when he'd marked him and he couldn’t help but think it was as pretty as the rest of him before he remembered he should maybe move back before he did something stupid. 

Eren stared at Levi with wide eyes and he shook his head slowly in denial. “Only Alpha,” Eren breathed as Levi was getting closer and closer and the Omega didn’t move away. This wasn’t the way things were supposed to go in courting, but Eren felt like he couldn’t resist the foreigner’s gray eyes that seemed to peer into his very soul. They were close now, Levi leaning down from where he stood as Eren tilted his chin up to face him, their breaths mingling. “Alpha, I--” Eren started, but was interrupted by a screech at the door. 

“Levi! Yoooooo hoooooo,” called Hange, “Come out, come out wherever you areeeeee…” 

“Captain, come out at once, or I will come in to retrieve you,” Erwin’s voice followed sternly. 

Eren jumped a mile in the air at the voices, pushing Levi away and immediately grabbing the knife hidden under his pillow. He took up a defensive stance in the middle of the hut, hissing and baring his teeth. He knew who it was at the door, people like his Alpha, but they weren’t allowed to come in. They would dishonour an unmated Omega by entering his heat hut. Only once he was marked would he be able to let outsiders in. 

“Fuck my life,” Levi breathed, eyes rolling heavenwards at the tone of both voices. Of fucking course, _now_ was when the two of them decided to show the fuck up. He straightened up swiftly as Eren moved, fluid in his motions and Levi moved as well, placing himself between the Omega and the door instinctively. 

“Stay the fuck out there, the both of you,” he called out gruffly, putting up a staying hand towards the Omega and beginning to croon lowly though he hadn’t fucking meant to. He couldn’t help it. 

“I’m coming out,” he continued after a second, his eyes on Eren as he moved to the doorway. He peered out, eyes narrowing at his two comrades. Hange was grinning unabashedly and Erwin’s brows had merged into one mega brow, they were furrowed so hard. He heaved a sigh and popped his head back inside to look at Eren. “Stay here,” he said, not wanting to cause the Omega any more distress by having him overhear and misinterpret whatever shit he was going to catch for this. None of it was Eren’s fault.

He stepped out moments later, heavily scented with a mix of his own and Eren’s. “Where the fuck were the two of you an hour ago?” 

“Sleeping, like you should have been,” Erwin said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest, ready to blast his captain for his inappropriate behaviour, “Hange has informed me that this is a clan Omega’s heat hut… You know our orders, we are to protect the tribe and foster connections to have access to their land to hunt the slave traders. We just saved these Omegas, how could you possibly think this is okay?” 

Levi’s lips thinned to an unimpressed line and he stepped forward, jabbing a finger into Erwin’s chest as he replied angrily, scent aggressively clashing with the other Alpha’s, “You seriously fucking think I _planned_ this shit?! The fucking locals stormed my fucking tent this morning to fucking marry the kid off to me as gratitude for our help. I wasn’t fucking fraternizing by choice. If you’d have fucking been around, maybe we could have avoided this shit altogether. I tried to refuse; they didn’t fucking like it and the kid thought it was his fault. So I used my discretion. What the fuck else was I supposed to do? By all means, tell me the fucking protocol Captain America and I’ll fucking follow it.”

He crossed his arms, breathing heavily, feeling somewhat better for having laid into his longtime friend and squad commander. As far as he was concerned, both Erwin and Hange were partly responsible for this whole clusterfuck. “And on that fucking note, why the hell am I the only one they decided to thank like this? I don’t see the two of you having Omegas thrown at you,” he complained, looking to Hange for answers; she was the fucking expert.

Hange was bouncing giddily, watching the exchange between the two Alphas before her jaw dropped at the same time she dropped her notebook. “You were offered a _clan Omega_ to mate?” She squealed, scrambling to pick up her notebook before she got right up in Levi’s face with her pencil at the ready. “The chief offered you an Omega? To bond? Straight off? No trial? They said bond and mate? Where was it? Who was there? Which Omega? Armin, small blonde? Or maybe Sasha… This is incredible! In all my years of study… You have to tell me every minute detail! I can’t believe I missed it, maybe we should ask the chief to do it over! Did you do the inspection, well of course you did, you’re at the heat hut,” she word vomited before she whirled around on Erwin, “This is a paramount development Commander, paramount! You must let me study it!” 

Erwin blinked. “I-Is it? How so?” 

Hange growled in frustration. “Clan Omegas are sacred to this tribe… I’ve never even _heard_ of a clan Omega being matched with an outsider, least not in the last couple centuries. It doesn’t happen, _ever_. I can’t even begin to explain how shocking and important this is. They only begrudgingly allowed us to stay here before… But if Levi becomes clan… We will have access to all of their knowledge and _all_ of their land. Even the places originally forbidden to us as holy lands. This is astounding, purely astounding!” 

Erwin eyes flashed with comprehension. “So this is good…” 

“This is like winning the lottery ten times in a row,” Hange cried, almost tearing up at the thought. A reclusive, unwelcoming, uniquely powerful tribe, actually opening up to them. It was more than she'd ever hoped for with this mission. 

Erwin had that look in his eyes when Levi met them again and he began shaking his head, “No… Fuck no! Abso-fucking-lutely not! I’m not playing fucking guinea pig. This isn’t some fucking undercover job. Bonding’s a big fucking deal, not a fucking social studies project! You can’t order me to do this!” He protested heatedly, one hand cutting the air emphatically, but he could already tell it was futile. Hange and Erwin’s looks matched and that was always a dangerous sign.

“Fucking fuck…” He paced away from them, running both hands through his hair. The problem was that he kind of wanted to court the Omega, but this situation was just… “Fuck… Fine, but I’m not doing it just so this fucking pervert can ogle us,” he conceded, half turning to gesture at Hange who was practically vibrating with her hands clasped against her chest, barely containing her excitement.

“This is better than Christmas, Halloween and my birthday all rolled into one!” She crowed gleefully, bumping into Erwin.

Levi rubbed his forehead and heaved a suffering sigh; at least Eren was a compatible and attractive Omega in more ways than the Alpha was willing to admit if just out of spite. This was not what he had signed up for. “The things I do for my country…”

“Which Omega is it? I haven’t even been able to properly interview any of them yet,” Hange whined, bouncing around Erwin as he smiled smugly at Levi’s acceptance. She started inching towards the rug door, hoping to sneak a peek inside; what she wouldn’t give to see the inside of a heat hut. From what she’d heard and seen of destroyed ones, there were many pieces of historical significance, stories passed down from generation to generation painted on the walls. Every family had their own, but she couldn’t know until she knew which Omega Levi was promised. 

Hange’s proximity to the doorway did not escape Levi’s notice and he placed himself in front of it without a thought, instinctively barring her from entering. Eren did not want them there; _his_ Omega did not want any Alpha but him in there and Levi definitely fucking agreed with that sentiment whether he was willing to admit it or not. A warning growl rolled through his chest as his hand shot out across the woven rug that kept Eren and his home from view. “What’d I just say you shitty voyeur?” He barked, settling a dangerous glare on the female, “His name is Eren, the healer’s son. We’re… _courting_ , whatever that fucking means here, but you are definitely not fucking allowed in his fucking heat hut. That shit’s private, so back the fuck off.”

Hange’s eyes widened then she gasped and dropped her notebook again. This time she didn’t swoop down to pick it up, staring at Levi in shock as her jaw gaped like a fish. Starting to shake her head she managed to say, “Nope. There’s no way… You must have misunderstood. Makes sense since you don’t know the language, can’t be the healer’s son.” 

“Right, must be some other healer’s son named Eren,” the Alpha replied dryly, rolling his eyes and exhaling a harsh breath through his nose, debating with himself for a long moment. He doubted very much she would leave it alone if he left it at that, and though he’d wanted the both of his comrades present not too long ago, all he wanted now was for them to go the fuck away. They’d been completely unhelpful in this whole fucking debacle. 

He turned abruptly towards the doorway, calling through the barrier, “Eren, c’mere will you? It’s safe.”

Peeking his head out from behind the curtain, narrowed green eyes were visible along with a tuft of brown hair. Eren had obviously been eavesdropping from inside the hut, but the foreigners were speaking so fast that there was no way for him to understand the majority of their conversation. He slid outside the hut then quickly turned around to make sure the rug was in place before he stood next to Levi, eyeing the two others with suspicion. Eren was familiar with them, having seen them around the village; unmated Omegas weren’t allowed to talk to foreigners before, but he figured it was different now that he was promised to one of them. 

Hange took a deep, shuddering breath, lifting a finger to point at Eren like she’d seen a ghost while Eren’s eyes widened in surprise. She danced around then scrambled with her hands to find something and in the end she found Erwin, beginning to shake her commander back and forth as she screeched.

Eren’s face scrunched up in confusion before he turned to Levi and said, “Sick?” while pointing to his temple. 

“You and me are gonna get along just fucking swimmingly kid.” Levi chuckled, articulating the words clearly, nodding at his Omega with a smile, and offering him a hand, “Don’t worry, she’s harmless for the most part. Neither of them is gonna touch you, but she speaks your language.”

“You’re bonding fucking clan royalty,” Hange burst, finally able to form words, “Fucking stupendous!” 

“But he’s not the son of the chief,” Erwin pointed out, confused by Hange’s outburst and vainly trying to pry her hands off of his arm. 

Hange pinched the bridge of her nose and hissed. “Clan doesn’t work like that. I can’t explain it right now,” she whined, still gobsmacked, “That’s why they are honouring you! You saved basically what is their motherfucking _prince_!” 

Eren looked from Hange to Levi, wondering what the female Alpha was yelling about. 

“So, they’re so fucking grateful I saved their prince that they turned around and sold him to me like fucking livestock? I swear to god the chief would have stripped him to skin and had me check his damned virginity if I hadn’t fucking accepted when I did. What kind of damaged logic is that? Whatever, I don’t even want to understand. The real question is what the hell am I supposed to do with him now? Fuck knows if I look at him the wrong way, we might all end up sharkbait,” the Alpha prompted, shifting the subject to something more practical for the moment. He needed some fucking clue as to what was expected of him from here on and Hange was the one with all the fucking answers and if she didn’t know, she could at least ask the Omega and relay the info. He didn’t want anything he may or may not do to come back on Eren; now that Eren was his, he’d be damned if he didn’t protect him proper. He stepped closer to the Omega unconsciously and slipped a hand around him to rest on his hip, thumbing over the soft skin just above his skirt as he looked at Hange expectantly.

Hange furrowed her brow at Levi’s words. “The literature is a little fuzzy on the details of matching… But I think they did that because they were offering him to you. If you were clan and offering yourself to him, they would have expected you to strip in the same fashion I suspect… To prove yourself desirable,” Hange said to Levi, then looked to Eren, speaking a string of words in his tongue. Eren immediately brightened, interested in this woman and her funny way of speaking his language, but answered positively all the same. 

“Just as I thought. They don’t force bonds on unwilling Omegas… He said he came up with the idea, and convinced the chief to back the match,” Hange explained to Levi. 

Eren turned to Levi and took a step closer into the Alpha’s embrace with a happy smile, “I want.” 

Levi blinked, gaze abruptly shifting from Hange to the Omega. He’d thought Eren had simply been following some odd foreign tradition and hadn’t had any say; he hadn’t expected to be wrong. And he definitely hadn’t expected such a forward declaration from the kid. Well shit… 

He could feel heat at his nape again and in his ears, scent flattered and thick with acceptance. He definitely wanted Eren too. And how in the hell was he supposed to refuse him after such a revelation? The way Eren was smiling up at him and nestling himself right into Levi’s side, all flushed and starry-eyed, the Alpha knew a rejection would leave the Omega heartbroken; the hell if he was going to make the kid cry. “Well, I gotta hand it to you kid, you don’t do things halfway, that’s for fucking sure,” he said after a silent moment, giving Eren a decidedly fond squeeze and adamantly ignoring the twin grins his comrades were wearing, “So, I’m not expected to do shit then?”

“Well, I can try to explain to him that you aren’t looking to bond…” Hange started, trying to school her face into a neutral expression, “I think he’d understand… But the rest of the clan… not so much. We’d have to do some fancy political backflipping, but I’m sure they were insanely offended when you tried to refuse, correct? It’s the equivalent of you taking their greatest treasure and spitting on it… Could send us back years in relations.” Hange hummed, watching as Eren delicately tilted his head to rest it lightly on Levi’s shoulder, beginning to tentatively try and get closer, but seemingly unsure how to proceed. 

“We can’t make you bond if you don’t want to Levi,” Erwin said, “But he already seems quite attached to you.” 

“Oh well gee, no pressure or anything… Shitheads,” Levi replied snarkily though he was warming up to the idea pretty quick, especially now that he knew the pretty Omega hadn’t been coerced into becoming his bride, but had suggested it because _he_ was interested in Levi. And sure, Levi hadn’t ever intended to bond and certainly not like this, but what the hell. He wasn’t getting any younger and if the military was backing this, who was he to argue. “Don’t bother explaining it to him. I don’t think he’s going to take no for an answer and it’s not like I can complain; I’m pretty impressed so far. He fucking built this place himself,” he finished belatedly, gesturing with his unoccupied hand to Eren’s hut, “And he’s definitely easy on the eyes. Plus, he’s pretty sharp, figured out you were a fucking whackjob five seconds after he met you. Now if he laughs at my jokes, we’ll know it was meant to be.”

Erwin laughed while Hange huffed indignantly. There was a chill in the air when a decidedly evil smile spread across her face. “Keep talking small fry… I won’t help you through courting if you keep it up and even though there isn’t a lot of info on it, I know they are _very_ strict about it. One toe outta line buster and you lose that cute little Omega on your hip,” she threatened, wagging her finger at the Alpha. “Now, you _could_ take a camera in there,” she said, pointing at the hut, “For me and take some pictures because you won’t let me in to see.” 

Eren saw her point towards the hut and immediately bristled. “No,” he growled firmly, not liking whatever the female Alpha was saying then gripped the band of Levi’s fatigues and tried to pull his Alpha inside, tired of not being able to understand what was going on. 

Levi let Eren pull him a step or two towards the doorway, stilling him with a tender hand as he narrowed his eyes at Hange again. “You heard him. You’re shit out of luck specs. I’ll take my chances with the blind courting before I attempt convincing him otherwise. I like my nuts where they are thank you very much. As it is, I think he’s had enough today. I’ll come find you later on. Why don’t you write me up some fucking notes or some shit and I’ll give you details about what’s inside. There are _paintings_ on the walls Hange,” he said in a bribing tone, playing her game.

Pouncing on the opportunity, Hange exclaimed, “You convince him to tell the stories to me, and you got yourself a deal, shortstack!” 

With that, Eren pulled back the rug and dragged Levi inside, whirling around on the Alpha as soon as they were behind the rug barrier again. 

“No come here,” Eren said, expression fierce and unyielding, “Only Alpha bond. Come, no more have eyes!” 

Levi cocked his head, an amused half smile ghosting over his mouth, and he reached out to brush his knuckles over Eren’s cheek, assuring, “I read you loud and clear sweet cheeks. No one else is coming in here, I promise. Just me. I don’t want them in here any more than you do, trust me.” He didn’t know how much Eren understood his words, but he tried to speak slow and in tones that conveyed his meaning better, his scent backing his words, protective, warm, confident and genuine.

Eren continued to stare into the grey eyes like he was trying to peer into the Alpha’s soul before he finally softened, happy with Levi’s answer and Levi’s scent. Suddenly self conscious, he blushed and turned away, stepping towards the hearth in the center of the hut and kneeling down as he started the process of making a fire to cook lunch. “I watch Alpha... Whole time, before thieves…” Eren suddenly admitted, keeping his eyes on his hands, “Alpha not see… follow… Watch dig well, play with babies, fix cart, carry elder for father… See read, drink herb water. Make herb water for Alpha now!” 

The Alpha’s brows rose, his amusement now coloured by flattered pride, his left hand rubbing the burning along the back of his neck and the bristled bit of his hair, not entirely sure what to make of the Omega’s admission to essentially stalking him. Because… Eren apparently had a crush on him. “Well jeeze kid, you’re gonna give me a fat head,” he replied, watching the younger male through his lashes and ignoring the warm fluttering in his belly. Eren wanted to make him fucking tea… He was really starting to like this kid… 

He snorted quietly; it had only been a handful of hours and already he knew there was no turning back. This bond was definitely happening even if he hadn’t essentially been pimped out by his commander ( _the bushy-browed bastard_ ). He had to admit though, Hange had her merits. It was for… _Science_. Biology was a science after all and he was getting pretty keen on the idea of getting biological with Eren.

“I’ll be honest with you, I didn’t see you before we rescued you brats, but I can’t say I’m disappointed. I’ve definitely never met an Omega quite like you,” he continued a second later, moving to seat himself on the bed of furs and pillows, flashing the Omega a handsome smile as he leaned back on his palms and simply watched him. If he’d been told yesterday that today would be spent this way, he’d have suspected Hange of spiking his tea again, but not even she had predicted this would be the outcome. Obscurely, he wondered how Erwin was going to manage to explain it to their superiors, but it was hardly his problem. In this shitstorm, Eren seemed to have the only umbrella, the hell if Levi wasn’t going to be sharing it.

The fire in the hearth was now built up so Eren filled a clay kettle with water from a jug then hung it over the fire to heat. Looking over his shoulder, his face scrunched in confusion, “Head no fat… Alpha is- how you say… Pretty!” His cheeks turned red before he stood up, shuffling over to sit on the corner of the bed, furthest from Levi, playing with the gold bracelets on his wrist. “No notice Eren, too tall Omega,” Eren said sadly, placing a hand atop his head and pressing like he might shrink himself. “Alpha no see, wore best clothing, got water same time!” Eren huffed, crossing his arms indignantly as his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. 

Levi frowned and shook his head, shifting closer to the Omega and reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear tenderly. “Nah sweet cheeks, beautiful is beautiful, tall or short. I didn’t see ‘cause I wasn’t looking. But I see you now, so don’t worry about that sort of thing, understand?” He assured, brushing a calloused thumb along the Omega’s flushed cheek as his scent curled soothingly around them; he definitely didn’t want Eren thinking there was something _wrong_ with him, that he was somehow inadequate. It may not have been planned and Levi definitely hadn’t been looking before, but now he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the kid.

Eren blushed even brighter, but kept his eyes lowered like he was trying to decide something. Abruptly, he flipped himself around to straddle Levi’s hips and seated himself in the Alpha’s lap. Chest flush with Levi’s and now face to face with the man, he began to fret. “Eren scent? I Want… Want Eren on skin,” he said, fidgeting where he sat, cursing his impulsiveness in the first place. He had expected the Alpha to be a lot more forward, but Levi had barely touched him, didn’t even really inspect him at the ceremony. 

The Alpha’s hands settled on Eren’s hips instinctively and he grunted softly as the Omega abruptly straddled him. He stared at him for a long minute after Eren had made his request. There was no good reason to refuse and even if there had been, Levi wasn’t inclined to. His lashes sank low over the mercury of his irises and he tilted his head to the side, offering the pale and finely scarred column of his throat to his Omega, his fingers kneading the plump-firm flesh beneath them encouragingly. Even without a verbal affirmation, he doubted Eren would misunderstand the gesture; his scent was probably spelling it out for the kid anyhow. 

He could smell Eren’s wanting and his anxiousness. Levi was probably not doing something he should be and it was making his Omega insecure; he could tell from the threads of confusion that weaved through Eren’s bittersweet scent. Problem was, he wasn’t sure what that something was. He didn’t know the kinds of expectations the Omega had, but he knew they were probably not the ones he was used to. He wondered if Eren would be offended if he asked… On that note, he also wondered if Eren would be offended if he got a hard on; well there was more than one way to find out.

A look of hunger overtook the shyness in Eren before he scrambled to slide his neck over Levi’s scent gland. He put his full weight on the Alpha, forcing Levi to slowly fall back onto the bed, but Eren didn’t mind, furiously rubbing to drown the Alpha in his scent. The Omega didn’t stop at the neck either, rubbing over Levi’s face and then the other side of Levi’s neck, none too gentle as he moved above him, plump thighs still gripping Levi’s hips as their fronts rubbed together. 

“Jesus brat, slow down, I’m not goin’ anywhere,” the Alpha cursed hoarsely, unable to keep still under the pressure of Eren’s backside on his dick. Well, at least Eren didn’t seem to be offended… That was good then. His palms slid up the Omega’s sides and back down to his hips and thighs, pausing to grope the thickness, a low rumbling purr of approval cutting off any other protest he might have attempted. It’s not like he really wanted the kid to stop; it’d been a fucking long time since he’d last been this close to anyone, Omega or otherwise and quite honestly who the fuck would complain when they had such a beautiful creature rubbing up on and wanting them so desperately? Seriously, he’d have to be a saint or a fucking unic and seeing as he was neither one… He rubbed back.

Eren was so focused on covering Levi in his scent, he didn’t really notice the Alpha rubbing back against him, and he definitely didn’t notice the growing hardness under his ass. He pulled back just a bit, tousled and glassy eyed to look at Levi who was in a similar state. “Good,” Eren breathed with a smile as their breaths mingled together, “Must smell Eren always… Red hair Omega no steal…” 

Levi’s head lolled to the side on the furs as he looked up at Eren, their eyelashes nearly brushing; fuck, the kid had some stunning eyes. It was like the forest lived in those eyes and he didn’t think he’d mind getting lost in there. He blinked lazily as Eren spoke, his brows forming a vague frown of confusion as he kneaded at the Omega’s thighs and shifted beneath him, “Who?” He had no fucking clue as to which Omega Eren was referring to.

“Red hair… Outsider… I watch follow Alpha…” Eren explained, before he ducked down and nuzzled his face into Levi’s neck, “Don't like.” 

“Hm, possessive brat, aren't you,” Levi hummed huskily, giving the Omega full access to his throat again without argument. It took longer than really should have been necessary for Levi to identify who Eren was talking about. There were only three Omegas on the squad and only one happened to be ginger-haired. Ral. He doubted she was any threat. There’d never been anything between them but comraderie though he knew the young woman admired him. He’d never gotten the feeling that it was of the romantic variety, but he doubted very much it mattered to Eren.

“S’alright sweet cheeks, I'm not interested in any other Omegas, I promise,” he assured, voice gravelly in his throat as he looked up at the wall closest to them while Eren marked him again just to be sure no one would be mistaken, as if anyone could… 

“That one looks new,” he commented idly, changing the subject, lifting a hand to point at the most recently painted picture. He was all too keen for the distraction from the throb between his thighs on top of which Eren remained firmly perched; it was better to ignore it since he didn't imagine they'd be doing anything more naughty than this at the moment. It'd be a hell of a lot easier if Eren didn't feel so damn perfect against him. 

Looking up, Eren followed Levi’s line of sight to the newest edition of his story. It was a giant black wolf with piercing grey eyes taking up a significant portion of the top of the wall looking down on the head of the bed, surrounded by blue and green paints. Lowering his eyes back down to Levi, he smiled radiantly. “Alpha,” he said, pointing at the wolf then pointing back down at Levi. He had put a lot of work into the piece after finding out he was to be promised to Levi. His Alpha should take up a large portion of his life story. 

“Me?” Levi echoed, tracing the image with his eyes, “Didn't know I was so badass. You sure know how to make a guy feel appreciated.” He gave Eren's sides a squeeze, scent fond and warm with wanting as he tried to convey his own appreciation for the Omega’s flattering efforts. 

Eren giggled, sitting up to put all of his weight on Levi’s pelvis, skirt stretching tight over his thighs and ass. He paused a moment and wiggled his hips, looking down and cocking his head to the right until he realized what exactly he was sitting on. Squeaking, he flailed, falling to the side and scooting away on the bed, hissing a string of what seemed like swears in his language. He sat with a red face, watching Levi accusingly. 

Levi winced and grunted as Eren clambered off of him, taking a moment to run both hands through his hair and exhale a heavy breath, both disappointed and relieved by the absence of the torturous pressure. He leaned up on his elbows and cast his still hazy and dilated gaze at his future mate, shaking his head and unable to keep the breathy chuckle from escaping his lips as he wet them. He didn’t pursue the Omega, allowing the distance respectfully, but he couldn’t stop watching him. The kid was cute when he was flustered. 

“No mating before bonding. I coulda guessed as much; just ‘cause I’m hard doesn’t mean I’m expecting anything and you definitely don’t owe me shit. You’re calling all the shots pretty,” he answered, half-smiling and voice still rough as his erection flagged at a stubborn pace given the heady scent of his Omega all around him.

They were both silent for a moment while Eren stayed frozen before he lowered his hand and bit his lip, chest still heaving from the surprise. But his eyes kept darting down to Levi’s member, curiosity getting the better of him. Levi was being kind, he hadn’t been forceful. Maybe he would be fine with Eren’s curiosity? He got onto his knees and slowly started crawling forward on the bed, reaching out to place an inquisitive hand delicately on his Alpha’s half hard erection, looking down at it before looking down at himself. “Big,” he said simply before looking up at Levi with doe eyes, “Want Eren?” 

The Alpha’s breath hitched and he stilled, not entirely sure what the Omega was doing at first. Eren’s innocent question and the earnest inquisitiveness in those fucking eyes… “Yeah, I want,” he responded hoarsely, a feral quality to the tone, pausing to inhale and exhale, closing his eyes a moment and fidgeting his hips minutely, scent heavy, thick with desire and arousal, though he didn’t act on it, “But I can wait.” Eren was clearly curious, naive and interested. He’d probably never been allowed so close to an Alpha that wasn’t family before this and certainly not so intimately. So no, Levi wouldn’t expect anything, but he wasn’t going to stop Eren either. It was okay if Eren wanted to explore a bit; the Omega should be comfortable and familiar by the time they actually bonded whenever the hell that turned out to be. And it wasn’t as if Levi minded letting him even if he ended up blueballed in the end. “You’ve never been with an Alpha before have you?” He asked, though the answer was more than obvious.

Removing his hand and sitting back with his legs splayed out beneath him, Eren shook his head. “No… Clan Alpha offer court Eren… Eren no want,” he explained, “Eren ask, elder say know when bond…” Eren sighed deeply, and squirmed from the look Levi was giving him. Everywhere Levi’s eyes roamed felt like fire on his skin. It was getting harder and harder to look at the Alpha at all so he grasped for an escape. “Herb water!” He blurted, jumping up from the bed and darting to the hanging pot to take down and pour. Eren grabbed a mixture of small pots filled with fragrant herbs he’d gathered from his garden and dropped a little bit in the hot water at a time based on smell. He took his time, feeling Levi’s eyes on his back as he worked. 

Levi hummed thoughtfully, taking his time digesting the information while heat simmered under his skin, instincts frustrated by his restraint when Eren had abruptly drawn away again. “Do you… have questions?” He asked, watching the Omega as he prepared the _herb water_ ; he would honestly answer as best he could if Eren did. There was no good reason to keep the kid in the dark and even less so for his future mate to keep silent if he wanted to know. The respect was only natural; he’d been raised with the understanding that Omegas deserved as much as anyone else and it was an Alpha’s responsibility to remember that, especially when it came to mates.

Holding onto the cup, Eren made his way back to the bed and carefully offered Levi the warm beverage before he sat down once again. “Heat hurt… Mating hurt too?” Eren asked, looking away as he wrung his hands in his lap, “Want babies… Scared.” 

“Sometimes… if your mate's not careful, and sometimes it's a bit uncomfortable the first time, but it's not supposed to hurt. You don't have to be scared though; when it happens, I'll take good care of you Omega. Heat hurts more because you are alone. It's a mate's responsibility and privilege to take that pain away. You don't ever have to be afraid of me; I'll never hurt you, understand?” He answered, sitting up more, erection properly chastised by the seriousness of the question. Propped back on one palm as he held the aromatic brew between the fingers of his other hand, he watched Eren over the rim of the cup as he took a sip, hoping he’d managed to explain simply enough for the kid as their scents mingled intimately between them.

Twisting his upper body, Eren placed his palms on the bed and leaned in real close to Levi. “Babies… Eren want babies. Lots of babies. Alpha give Eren babies,” Eren said excitedly, then used his hands to outline a round belly over his flat abdomen before falling back against the bed and giggling. He looked up, bright-eyed at the wolf that stared down at them and then back to Levi, “Alpha no hurt… give babies, add to wall. This Alpha’s home with Eren and babies. Build bigger, more room…” Eren wiggled his body towards Levi, curling into the man’s chest and breathing in his scent with a happy sigh before he looked up at the Alpha in curiosity again. “How Alpha give Omega babies? How babies get in? I think Alpha give fruit seed, swallow and grow baby. Careful not eat seeds,” he rambled, eyes wide and imploring, filled with trust and affection like Levi was his sun and knew everything about everything. And he sort of did. Levi knew a lot of things Eren didn’t; he knew the entire world where Eren had been restricted to just the village. Eren was lucky that he was the son of the healer and he knew more than most like some English, but there was so much more kept from him, like where babies actually came from. 

The Alpha might have laughed at the childish question, but he couldn’t when the Omega was being so fucking earnest about it. Eren really didn’t know...Levi sucked his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, considering how to go about explaining and wondering if Hange had some books with pictures that the Omega could look at sometime in the _near_ future. 

“Uhh okay, well… You kind of have the right idea, wrong kinda seed. See, when mating, Alphas have to uhh, give their seeds to the Omega with their…” He made a half-assed and awkward gesture to his crotch, fairly certain Eren would understand none of the terminology he might regularly use to describe it. Abandoning the motion altogether, he dry scrubbed his face, ignoring the heated flush in his skin as he tried another avenue, glancing down at the curious and attentive Omega. Fuck, the kid was so damn cute…

“Mm, okay, when you are in heat, it hurts in here, right? Feels empty?” Levi said, flattening his hand against Eren’s lower belly to make his point clear, the gesture neither aggressive nor provocative in nature.

Eren’s abdomen fluttered at the contact, but he stayed still, looking down at the hand then back up at his Alpha and nodding his head furiously. He did know what that felt like; it felt bad. 

“Alphas fill that emptiness. Our bodies fit together to do this. That's how I would give you babies. See, you Omegas already have them inside you, you just need Alphas to make them grow. I'm probably not doing a good job explaining this, but I'll see what I can do about getting you a better explanation sometime soon,” the Alpha said awkwardly, trying to explain without freaking the kid out, but still giving him the gist of it. He was still looking down at him, one arm braced around him and the other hand still warmly cupping his smooth-flat belly, and it occurred to him then that when they bonded and when Eren's heat came, the babies the Omega was referring to would belong to him. He’d known it on some obscure level, but until now, he hadn’t actually considered that they would be expecting offspring so soon even if he’d accepted that they were going to be bonded. He hadn't ever really thought of himself as a family man, but looking into those pretty eyes that kept staring right back at him like that, he didn't think he minded the idea so much.

“Fit together,” Eren repeated, scrunching his face in confusion, “Fit how?” Rolling away from Levi, he lifted his hips in the air and pressed his face to the mattress in an obvious presentation pose. “Taught this. Alpha do rest…” He explained, watching Levi from the position. 

Levi growled lowly, instincts aroused by the position, but at war with personal desire to be properly able to see his Omega’s expressive face and eyes. “No,” he said firmly as he shifted abruptly, gripping Eren's hips and flipping him back over, pinning the Omega’s hips with his own and settling his elbows on either side of Eren's head. 

“Not like that, at least not the first time. They fit better like this, where I can see you. It'll be less scary for you if you can hold onto me,” he murmured, his breath hot and damp against the Omega’s lips not so far from his own and he shifted his hips in a vague thrust to demonstrate, relieved for the barriers between them as a bolt of renewed desire rolled through his gut, but his scent remained calm, protective and unthreatening. It was not his intention to frighten, dominate, or hurt Eren and though he wanted him, he wasn't about to force his future mate into anything when Eren had already set clear boundaries. He’d respect them; he wasn't a fucking animal and he didn't want Eren scared of him. Even so, it seemed actions communicated best in place of the language they were lacking at the moment. Eren would understand… probably… hopefully.

Eren’s eyes widened in surprise, but he didn’t fuss, allowing Levi to pin him on the bed. Everywhere Levi touched him was on fire and he couldn’t help but roll his hips into Levi’s on instinct. A loud moan ripped from him unbidden, chest lifting off the bed and head thrown back into the blankets. He had only really felt this way during his heat and by himself alone at night, he didn’t expect Levi to make him feel this heat deep inside and so easily. Toes curling, heavily lidded eyes looked up at Levi as he moaned out, “A-Alpha,” not knowing what to do with himself. 

The ghost of a smile flickered over Levi’s lips as he wet them and breathed deeply, meeting Eren’s hooded gaze with the heated mercury of his own. “Shh, not yet sweet cheeks,” he soothed huskily, leaning in to scent Eren heavily again, “Not so scary, hm?” 

Eren was fidgeting under Levi, biting his lips in frustration as he rolled his hips harder, trying to get more of that delicious friction. But Levi wasn’t moving against him anymore and it didn’t feel as good, making Eren whine in frustration. “Alpha go hunt, Omega dance, we go holy land, end courting, bond, mate,” Eren huffed, not wanting to wait, but the haze in his head had cleared enough to realize he had to. 

Levi pulled back, brow furrowing with question. “I go hunt what?” He asked, effectively distracted from the rolling stutter of Eren’s eager hips against his own. He hadn’t realized he might actually have to _do_ anything during their courtship that wouldn’t be involving his mate, not that he lacked confidence to do whatever was going to be expected. But he should maybe have some idea as to what it was before he actually had to do it. 

Eren blinked up at Levi then explained, “Alpha hunt beast to provide Omega, Omega do dance of life. If worthy, both go holy land, survive journey… Then mate.” 

"...Okay… What kind of beast exactly? And how long before we do all that?" Levi questioned carefully, arousal effectively doused with concern. He wasn't sure if they had to worry about Eren's heat during this whole process and he definitely needed some details because he definitely wasn't intending to disappoint or embarrass his Omega.

Eren continued to shift in frustration, confused by Levi’s lack of understanding of something he thought common knowledge. “Tiger, bear, wolf, crocodile… Sometime giant squid… Alpha choose,” Eren said, waving offhandedly like it was no big deal before he began to yank on Levi’s shirt, attempting to pull the Alpha closer. 

Levi sank back on his elbows and just blinked. None of those options were particularly fucking appealing and he very much doubted the tribe would afford him his rifle. "And when should I be expecting to hunt one of these things?" 

Eren blinked back. “By full moon… Half fortnight,” he said, like a week was loads of time to prepare. Looking up at Levi with green eyes shining with admiration and cheeks flushed bright red, the Omega gushed, “Eren know Alpha great warrior… Is why you chose court in old ways instead of just mate like offered.” 

"Right… of course I did," Levi sighed, the sarcasm of the statement flying straight over Eren's head, no doubt. But, he wouldn't disappoint his Omega, especially when Eren looked so fucking happy about it. He'd better just be sure to double his training for the foreseeable future. He definitely hadn't ever been expecting to work so hard to court an Omega, but looking at him, surrounded by his story and safe between the walls he'd built all by himself, Levi didn't doubt for a second that Eren would be worth it. 

Eren bit his lip, letting a small whine escape as Levi kept the distance between them. The Omega wanted to go back to what they were doing before, too distracted by the idea to notice Levi’s anxiety.

“H-How court in Alpha homeland?” Eren asked suddenly, turning on his side to watch almost obsessively as the Alpha licked off excess tea from his lips.

The Alpha hummed, appreciating the flavour of the tea still in his mouth as he considered the question. "Well, kind of like this actually… Have coffee or tea or a meal together and talk, get to know each other," Levi answered after another quick sip of the brew, "There are lots of different sorts of Alphas and Omegas where I'm from and not all of them would be strong enough to court the way you do."

Eren sat up as he listened to Levi’s words carefully. “Then… Levi courting Eren now, now?” he asked excitedly, leaning forward into the Alpha’s personal space and nodding towards the drink in his hand. Oh, how romantic that the Alpha had already started! Eren didn’t even know! 

Levi set his tea aside again and tilted his head, watching the Omega with a fond smile, "Yeah, I suppose I am…" He hadn't intended to, but he wouldn't deny that he was invested now and he probably would have pursued Eren even if Erwin hadn't given him permission to.

"So then, tell me the story," Levi said after a moment, gesturing to the painted wall and changing the subject, mostly because he just wanted to hear it.

Eren stared up at the wall for a moment before he pointed to the crude drawings at the bottom that seemed like they were some of the Omega’s first. “In beginning, there only Forest and Ocean, great Gods of homeland…” 

Eren felt like he told his stories for most of the morning and through the afternoon, growing weary from lack of sleep. He finally passed out mid sentence right when he got to the story of his parents bonding. 

Levi chuckled when Eren abruptly stopped talking and leaned heavily against him. He didn't mind at all, laying back so the Omega would be more comfortable while he slept. He probably needed it. Levi closed his eyes and lazily stroked his fingers through Eren's soft hair as he listened to him breathe like it was only natural.

**Author's Note:**

> Our diet consists of comments and kudos.  
> Feed the writers.
> 
> Follow [XanderB](http://xanderb-ao3.tumblr.com/) and [Teapot](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/) on tumblr <3


End file.
